Things Left Unseen, Unsaid, and Undone
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: A demon was hired to get rid of Chris and he succeeded. But Chris isn't dead so why can't anyone see or touch him? When he gets injured, how will the others be able to help? Can they figure out what happened before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yay! My first chaptered Charmed story! Okay. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed... or Chris would never have died, no matter how beautiful that death scene was.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"We're going underground to vanquish a demon that seems to have it out for Chris. It shouldn't be too hard. He's not even powerful. Chris doesn't even know what he did to make this demon mad."

"I wish I could help."

"Not when you're this far pregnant, baby. Do it for Chris."

"Okay. Good luck and be safe."

Leo now wished he'd kissed his ex-wife before he left. Down in the underworld, with fire burning all around you and the putrid smell of rotting demons, Leo really wished he'd kissed Piper before he'd left.

"Paige!" Leo looked over when Chris yelled.

"Lance!" Paige yelled and the soaring lance diverted in it's course and stabbed one of the attacking demons. Phoebe thanked her before giving one of the demons a roundhouse kick to the face.

The demon had laid a trap. He made it seem like he was after Chris all on his own but when they'd arrived to vanquish him, he had about one hundred friends. Leo was worried for Chris's sake. Chris had finally started to accept Leo and he didn't want his son to get hurt.

Chris, however, seemed fine. He was tossing demons across the room and spearing them on the lanterns all over the walls. Leo was more than a little proud. Leo was helping out but he couldn't do too much, being an Elder and not supposed to kill anything.

Chris however, didn't have that problem. The demons were getting killed off by him and the sisters like wildfire. The main demon, who called himself Parsel, attacked Chris while the others were distracted. He called upon giant snakes which wrapped themselves around the whitelighter.

Chris smirked and orbed out, easily avoiding that. Parsel smirked back and glanced at the others. Two demons had just grabbed Phoebe and rendered her harmless. Parsel held up his hand and a white ball appeared. He looked at Chris as though daring him to try and stop him.

"Phoebe, watch out!" Chris yelled and ran to save her. When Chris was between Parsel and Phoebe, Parsel threw his little white energy ball at them.

"Chris!" Phoebe tried futilely to warn her nephew but the ball hit Chris. Instantly, Chris froze.

Leo stopped, Paige stopped, and all the demons paused for a moment in which Chris, frozen in shock, was surrounded by three spinning white lights.

"Chris!" Leo called out, taking a step toward him. Suddenly, Chris was thrown back off his feet, letting out a small scream, covered in the white lights and then vanished as his body became a bunch of white sparkles. Leo froze, terrified. He could still hear Chris's small yell of terror and surprise echoing off the walls.

'No...' Leo's eyes searched the entire area for his son's body.

"No! Chris!" Paige cried out. Almost instantly, the demons started fighting again. With anger and fear, the two sisters and their Elder took out about ten more demons before they noticed that all the demons were fleeing.

The area was emptying out faster than a bucket with holes. Parsel gave them all a parting look before disappearing as well.

"No!" Leo roared and quickly ran to the spot where he'd last seen Chris.

"Where is he?" Phoebe asked, joining him. They looked for a good ten minutes before Paige stopped them all.

"He's not... dead, right? I mean, he wouldn't have died that easily, right?" Paige asked, looking at the other two for some comforting words.

"Right. He's cant be dead but he's obviously not here. We should... We should go home and scry for him. Come on." Phoebe looked at Paige and then at Leo.

"I'll follow in a minute." Leo waved over his shoulder. Despite their better judgement, the sister nodded and left Leo to himself.

"Chris!?" he called out to the empty cave-like area. He got no response. "Chris!" Leo couldn't believe he let this happen. It was bad enough that Chris kept getting attacked for his attempts at saving Wyatt... but to be attacked for no reason and then just to vanish?

Leo wouldn't admit his son was dead. Never. Not unless he saw his dead body for himself. Never.

– – – – – –

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table, swinging the pendant over the map. She stared intensely at it. Why wasn't she getting anything?

"Any luck?" Leo asked, stepping into the room.

"No more than I had in the last ten seconds, Leo." Phoebe loved Leo but he was getting a little testy.

"Sorry." Leo excused himself and left the room again. He couldn't help but be anxious. He wanted to find Chris! He had to be busy right now. If he didn't do something he would just bug Phoebe and distract her.

Piper.

He'd go to magic school and see if Piper or the others could help. The teachers there would have some ideas as to how to find Chris. They had to.

– – –

"What do you mean you can't find Chris?" Piper's voice was getting louder. She seemed about to faint. "H-How could something happen to him? I-It was supposed to be-...W-Where's Chris?"

"Calm down, Piper. We're looking for him right now." Leo made her sit down so she didn't fall down and hurt the baby.

"But- But what happened? Where is he?" Piper asked. Leo shook his head.

"I don't know but we'll find him. I promise." He kissed her forehead and kissed Wyatt on the cheek. "I'm gonna go talk to the teachers and see if they have any ideas, okay? Just stay here and rest."

Piper hid her face in her hands. Chris couldn't just vanish. It wasn't possible. She knew he was twenty-two and strong enough to defend himself so how could he... He couldn't possibly be dead, could he?

Wyatt looked up at the ceiling as though hearing something up there. Like the bells that came with orbs.

– – – – – –

Chris groaned and stretched, getting off the floor of his small room at P3. He yawned and scratched his head.

"Man, what a dream." he cracked his neck and walked out into the empty club. It wasn't nearly time for it to open and with Piper gone it might not open at all.

Chris looked around and then shrugged, orbing out and to the manor. It seemed strangely quiet.

"Paige? Phoebe?" Chris asked, walking around. He entered the livingroom and found Auntie Paige asleep on the couch. He knelt next to her to examine some wounds on her arm. How did she get those?

Chris remembered that in his dream, Paige had been struck on this very same spot. But it had just been a dream, right? It couldn't have been real because how else did he get back to his room?

"You find him yet?" Leo's voice came from the conservatory so Chris decided to ask Paige about the marks later.

"Hey, Dad." Chris greeted as he walked in.

"No, Leo. The crystal isn't finding any trace of him. What if he's still in the underworld?" Phoebe suggested, dropping the crystal onto the table.

"Then we'd have to go look for ourselves... That could take forever." Leo groaned.

"Uh... guys? Who are we looking for?" Chris asked, a little annoyed at being ignored.

"What did you figure out at the school?" Phoebe asked.

"Well the teachers say what I described is a power only advanced witches know but it can be taught to demons if they're powerful enough. But who would teach it to a demon? And none of them knew what it was called or what actually happened to a person hit by it because none of them have that power." Leo ran a hand over his head and through what hair he had.

"Leo! Phoebe! Look at me!" Chris yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

"God dammit, Leo!" Phoebe yelled and then covered her mouth. "Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Leo looked around the room curiously and then turned back to Phoebe. "Okay, let's just concentrate on finding Chris, okay? Just relax."

Finding Chris? Chris didn't understand. Was this some kind of joke?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Chris walked over to Leo and put his hand on his shoulder. However, he then began to freak out as his hand went through Leo's shoulder.

"Ah! Dad!" Chris jumped back, afraid of what he'd done. Leo, however, went on without noticing.

"What's going on?! Am I dead? No, if I were a ghost, wouldn't they be able to see me? I mean... Oh my god. I'm dead!" Chris fisted his hair and then threw his arms out to the side. A pen in the kitchen shattered and spilled ink everywhere. Chris didn't notice it but Phoebe and Leo did.

While the other two went to examine the pen, Chris tried to calm down.

"Y-You're not dead, Chris. Remember, you're not from this time. You can't die. Even if you did, I'm sure you'd... vanish or go back to your own time or something. Yea. You definitely wouldn't become a ghost. So you can't be dead. This is just like that time you were fading from existence... except you look solid.. To yourself at least." Chris took deep breaths.

"I don't understand. How did it break like that? It's in a million pieces." Phoebe was talking in the kitchen and Leo was looking around the room for an intruder her couldn't see.

"Careful, Phoebe. I don't think we're alone in here." Leo warned. Chris's head snapped to his father. Could he tell he was there?

"Dad?" Chris asked, sudden hope spreading over him. He ran up to Leo and started waving his hand in front of his face. "Come on, Leo. Figure it out. I'm right here!"

"Do you sense someone?" Phoebe asked, also on guard now.

Leo didn't respond for a minute, just looked beyond Chris and around the room. He shook his head and Chris's hopes fell. He frowned and stared at his father with disbelief.

"No. I must have imagined it because of the pen." Leo explained. "We should find someone who knows the underworld really well, besides a demon. They can help up look for Chris down there."

"Dad..." Chris whined softly under his breath, wishing Leo could hear him calling. Why? Why was he like this?

– – – –

Two days. Two days! Chris had been like this for two whole days! He couldn't contact Leo no matter what he tried! After visiting his mother at Magic School and getting no response from her either, despite her motherly instincts, Chris had resigned himself to sitting in the corner and being emo.

Would he spend the rest of his life like this? Forever watching his family but unable to touch them or talk to them?

"Chris..."

Chris looked around for the small voice that had spoken to him.

"Did you say something, Wyatt? Hm? Did you learn a new word?" Piper asked, kneeling by her son. Wyatt's first word had been said a while ago but he never seemed to repeat it like a normal child.

"Chris." Wyatt waved his arms slightly in the direction of Chris's form, leaning on the wall, eyes wide in shock.

"Chris? Oh, do you miss him too? Don't worry, hunny. Your family's gonna find Chris and he'll be just fine. I promise." Piper tapped him on the nose, smiling at him. Everything he did, she found adorable.

"Wyatt?" Chris got to his feet and walked over to the playpen. Piper walked away but Wyatt was looking directly into Chris's eyes. "You can see me, Wyatt?"

Wyatt reached his hand out like he always did to Chris. Usually, Chris would take his hand and sing some goofy song for him or pick him up and hold him. However, after several attempts at touching objects, Chris was afraid to reach out to the child.

Chris's hand hesitantly started forward and touched his brother's. Chris smiled and let out a happy little laugh. He closed his hand around Wyatt's and nearly cried.

"Oh my god." he breathed out. "You can touch me..." Chris reached out and touched Wyatt's face, overjoyed to be able to touch anything or anyone. He almost forgot how good it was to feel solid.

Bells rang out in the background as Leo orbed in. Suddenly, Chris's hands went right through Wyatt as the child looked at his father. Chris's heart stopped. He was back to being a nothing all over again.

"Hey, Piper." he smiled at her.

"Leo!" Piper stood up to hug him but instantly had to sit down afterward. Chris would have apologized but he knew he couldn't be heard anyway. "What took you so long? Did you find Chris?"

"No..." Leo frowned. "I've tried everything. I don't know what else to do but I can't just surrender to the idea that he's-."

"No!" Piper cut him off. "You're right. He's not. I'm telling you, I KNOW he's alive. I can just tell. Leo, have you tried summoning him?"

"Well the girls have been working so hard looking for him other ways that they haven't had the time. I'll go suggest it, but Piper... What if it doesn't work?" Leo sighed, clearly upset by their lack of success.

"Then bring the girls to me and we can brainstorm." Piper looked at Wyatt, who was playing with Chris's fingers while the whitelighter watched his parents. She looked a little confused but played it off as a child's game.

"Mom..." Chris breathed out, gazing upon his mother with sad eyes.

– – – – –

Chris paced back and forth in the attic while the girls set up the summoning gems. He was wondering if it would work too. He walked over to the book and flipped a page. He'd learned that morning that he could still touch the book and he still effected things if he sat down on them... well, not couches but grams's rocking chair moved.

Leo glanced momentarily at the book, unsure if he'd seen it move or not. Deciding he was imagining things again, he turned back to the girls. Together, they began to read off the spell to summon a person.

Chris found something about it odd. That wasn't just a normal summoning spell. They were using a spell to summon the dead. To summon a ghost into the room. Didn't they think was still alive?

"Hello, whitelighter." Chris spun around and jumped. Parsel?! But how? Why couldn't the girls seem him? Was he under the same spell as Chris? Did he do it to himself?

"Parsel..." Chris tried to seem calm.

"You know, you're very hard to kill when you stick around hallowed ground like that Magic School." Parsel cracked his fingers.

"Yea, well I'm very hard to kill either way," Chris growled, getting ready for a fight. Parsel chuckled and ran straight up to Chris, smacking him into a nearby desk. It broke into hundreds of pieces beneath him and he groaned.

"What was that?" Paige asked, looking at the shattered desk.

"I dunno. We said the spell right, didn't we?" Phoebe asked, checking their wording.

"Well nothing came to the circle." Paige was walking ever closer to the desk. "I don't think Chris is dead. But I think he was trying to make contact with the desk."

'Yea. Nice try, Paige.' Chris thought as he stood up and waved to throw the demon away. But nothing happened. Chris tried again and his eyes widened.

"Heh heh. Your powers are useless on me, whitelighter. At least while you're under my spell," Parsel laughed. "So just give in and die peacefully."

"Not on your life." Chris ran at the demon and caught him in the gut before shoving him toward the summoning circle. When he hit it, sparks flew and whatever the demon was using to conceal himself was broken.

"Ah! Parsel!" Phoebe jumped back, not having any real fighting powers of her own.

"Parsel?" Leo began to glare. "Where's my son, Parsel!?" he yelled as he advanced on the snake demon.

"Son? I know of no son. I just know of a whitelighter who I was hired to take out of the way. I'm a demon for hire, you know. Good luck finding what you can't see." Parsel laughed and shimmered out.

"No! Get back here, Parsel!" Leo yelled to the room. Chris huffed a little. He felt weaker than he should have. And why wouldn't his powers work? He stared at his hands, shaken and scared.

– – – –


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Chris orbed in at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo had left shortly after Parsel and Chris knew he'd be here. His father stood right where he'd been standing the night he found out Chris was his son, so Chris hopped up to where he'd been sitting.

"Chris..." Leo breathed out, like a plea to the night that covered their world. "Where are you?"

"I'm right where I've always been, Dad. Right beside you." Chris knew he couldn't be heard but he still wanted to talk.

Leo wiped his eyes even though he wasn't crying. He leaned back until his back hit the large, thick suspension wire Chris sat on.

"God, Chris. I'm sorry." Leo was trying not to cry. You could hear it in his voice. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you come."

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Leo. I wanted to come. Besides, no one knew Parsel had powers like that...like this. And I was happy to fight beside you." Chris smiled, despite himself. Leo couldn't see so what could it hurt?

"Chris, I'm sorry... I don't know how to help you. You could be in pain and I wouldn't know it. I mean, if you could just give me a sign... I'm lost." Leo had admitted something guys hated to admit even throughout the years. Guys hated to admit they needed help.

"If only I could, Dad." Chris sighed.

Chris looked over when he heard a hiss and saw a snake slithering it's way toward him. Chris stood up on the wire and tried to keep his balance.

"What the hell?" he dodged a snap at him and kicked the damn snake right off the cable. He saw it explode in midair and wondered where it came from. However, he didn't have long to think about it because his foot slipped and he then he was falling.

"Dad-!" Chris reached for Leo before he couldn't see him anymore and just felt the rush of wind around him. Chris wouldn't die like this. Concentrating, Chris managed to orb out just before he hit the ground.

Leo looked around in confusion. Had he just... No. Chris wasn't here, but Leo swore he'd felt Chris calling for him.

– – – – –

Chris fell, with a loud thud, in the attic, but no one heard it. Actually, Chris was getting a little upset over it. He was tired of being ignored and unseen. All he could think was that he needed to find Parsel and kill him. That was probably the only way to lift the spell. But Parsel was in the underworld and Chris, in his current state, couldn't orb there. He'd just have to wait until the demon came after him.

Then again, Chris couldn't use his powers on Parsel. It would be very dangerous to take him on with only the ability of a mortal. Probably suicidal if his family didn't know... And how could they know?

"God, Mom. If only little me could tell you..." Chris laid out on the floor, letting his hurt shoulder heal. Note to self: Never fall off the Golden Gate Bridge again.

– – – –

"I know I shouldn't worry, but every time you come here I just get more and more uncertain. What if he really is dead?" Piper cried, blowing her nose. She didn't want to think her son had died.

"I'm sorry, Piper. It's all my fault," Leo held her in his arms and comforted her.

Paige and Phoebe sat to the side, frowning. Everyday, Phoebe or Paige was scrying and the other was looking through the book for answers. Paige often tried more summoning spells for spirits of the Halliwells. They'd gotten in contact with long lost uncles and such but not with the spirit of Chris Perry Halliwell. They could only assume that he wasn't dead yet and was unable to be summoned.

Chris, knowing exactly where he was, sat by Wyatt's playpen. He knew he should avoid magic school if he wanted any chance of Parsel attacking, but his entire family was here and the only one who could see him was here too.

It had almost been a week of being unseen and Chris was growing rather depressed. Wyatt kept him sane, a little. Chris was very emotional right now. He had been alone so long that he didn't need to act brave or strong. So he watched his mother crying, nearly crying himself.

"I was so mean to him before I learned the truth. You remember when I kicked him out of the house? I didn't even feel our connection. I'm a horrible mother." Piper was crying and making up stupid reasons for being angry at herself.

"Oh, stop it, Piper. Don't you dare talk about yourself like that!" Phoebe crossed her arms and legs angrily.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked. Paige gave Phoebe a strange look.

"I... I dunno. I don't know where that came from..." Phoebe seemed quizzical, then suddenly, she looked at Piper again. "I don't care what you think, Mom, but don't you ever say you're a bad mother. I love you."

They all sat in silence for a minute, looking around the room at every object.

"Chris?" Piper called out, confused. No response came from Phoebe, who knew she was supposed to be their link to their missing whitelighter.

"Phoebe, you're channeling Chris's feelings! He must be close by! Come on. Try and focus on him." Paige encouraged her. Finally, some hope.

Chris didn't even care anymore. Every time he gave them hope, it crashed in his face. He should just accept the fact that he was stuck this way until that chicken of a snake demon showed his face... and even after that, there was no guarantee that Chris could kill him or if the spell would wear off.

"I... I think I-I got him..." Phoebe, much more feminine than Chris, began to cry. "Oh my god..." she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, burying her face in her knees.

"Oh god. What's wrong with Chris?" Paige asked. Piper and Leo shared a look and then looked at Phoebe sadly, worriedly.

"God... I just feel so lonely and... and just utterly hopeless." Phoebe sniffled.

"C-Can you tell where he is?" Leo asked, taking a step closer. Phoebe shook her head.

"I just want someone to see me. Look at me!" Phoebe looked up at the others. Hearing his own thoughts projected from his aunt caused his tears to start to fall. "Look at m-..."

Phoebe took in a gasp and looked at Wyatt, tears still freshly rolling. It was like Chris was unconsciously whispering his location to her. Wyatt looked up innocently and then cooed. Piper hurried over and picked him up.

"Chris." Wyatt giggled.

"What, sweetie?" Piper asked, squatting down and setting his feet on the floor. She looked in Wyatt's eyes and Wyatt turned away. He waddled over to Chris and just stood there.

"Wyatt?" Leo asked. His son put up a barrier, scared for his brother's sadness. It encompassed both of them. "That's much too big for just Wyatt."

"Chris?" Piper asked, kneeling beside the force field, unable to enter.

Phoebe tried to stop her crying so she could think clearly. There was a strange green glow inside Wyatt's shield and then Wyatt dropped it. Phoebe took several deep breaths, obviously no longer connected to Chris.

"Chris?!" Piper called out, wanting to know what happened to her son.

"He's gone. He orbed out. Me voicing his feelings was just too much for him to take right now. He's very anxious and lonely. I got the feeling he was trying to make me understand something just before he left."

Paige was helping Phoebe calm down and drying her cheeks.

"Tell you something? Like what?" Leo asked, lifting Wyatt off the ground and holding him close.

"I don't know. Something about Parsel being invisible... It's all clouded by this overwhelming sense of ... never being able to see us again. I think he was overwhelmed by Piper's upset state because he knew it was his fault," Phoebe looked over at her pregnant sister.

"We have to figure something out, quick. I've never been so over powered by emotions, especially from Chris." Phoebe looked up at Leo and then to Paige. They all exchanged looks of worry and yet determination.

– – – — – –

Chris punched the wall. He forced himself to stop crying. Phoebe was so much more emotional than him. Why did she have to lock in on him? It made it so much more difficult to keep his feelings at bay.

"God Dammit!" he cursed.

"Found you."

Chris turned to the happy voice and gasped. Oh no.

"Parsel." he cleared his throat, trying to sound like he didn't care the snake was here. After all, he'd been wanting Parsel to show up, right?

"Ah... I was hired to off a whitelighter... but I didn't think it would be this hard. Especially after I put that spell on you. You have a much stronger will and sharper mind than I originally thought." Parsel hissed then and looked at Chris with annoyed eyes.

"Actually, I've been trying to find you, Parsel. You sure waited long enough to come after me again." Chris straightened his collar as though looking smooth would help his cause.

"Well today's your lucky day. I'm back. And I've been developing a new snake poison. I'm sure you'll find it quite sensational," Parsel smirked. Chris took half a step back from him. He looked deranged when he did that.

"Ah. Ahem. Well then, I should just go ahead and try something, hm?" Chris asked nervously.

"Excuse me?" Parsel asked, confused by Chris's random statement. Chris shrugged and, gathering his courage, charged Parsel. He caught him in the gut and Parsel coughed. He hadn't expected that.

"How do I lift this spell, Parsel? Do I just have to kill you or what?" Chris said, kicking Parsel when the snake fell to his knees. He quickly jumped back, however, when the snake demon tried to sink his fangs into his leg.

"Heh." Parsel coughed and then laughed evilly. "Kill me? Of course. But these measly human attacks wont kill me." He stood up as though lifted by the air itself. "You don't have the strength," he hissed.

Parsel attacked Chris and sent him flying across the floor. He skidded to a halt, just in time for Parsel to throw him into a wall. Chris fell to his knees but quickly used the wall to regain his stance.

Parsel smirked, a hiss slipping through his lips, as he conjured pure energy, and possibly some snake poison, into a ball in his hand. He threw it at Chris, who dodged but barely. The wall where Chris had been singed and melted away. Yep. Definitely some pure venom in that attack.

Parsel aimed another shot at Chris and Chris prepared to run upstairs to the book. He didn't know why, but he felt safety when he thought of the book. Perhaps because of all the magic it contained.

A jingling of bells and bright light greeted the two as Leo and Paige orbed Phoebe into the house. They all relaxed after the trip and Parsel seemed stunned, like a deer in the headlights. Phoebe let out a long breath and then looked up at their house.

"Ah! Parsel!" she nearly screeched. Paige opened her mouth to call the vase or something to smack into Parsel but the snake faded out.

"Now how come he can transport himself everywhere? He's a snake! Shouldn't he do like the spider demon and become his animal?!" Paige complained. Then they could just step on him like they did to her.

"He's obviously much more powerful," Leo was looking around the area where Parsel had been. If Parsel was here, Chris was here. Chris fell against the wall and sighed in relief. Parsel was much more formidable than he'd expected.

"Well we have a job to do, remember? Time to check up on Parsel and his flunkies!" Phoebe cheered and headed upstairs, glad for some hope.

"And invisible demons!" Paige added, following her.

"And Chris..." Leo added under his breath as he looked right where Chris was leaning on the wall.

"Dad?" Chris asked. Leo did not respond. He was looking at something on the wall. The small dot of red liquid did NOT make his worries any easier to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Good luck finding what you can't see... That obviously means Chris is invisible because of something Parsel did, right?" Leo asked. He was pacing up and down in the attic. It had been nearly two more days since they'd found Parsel in the house. Two days since any sign of Chris.

"Ya know, maybe you weren't even hooked on Chris. Maybe you were just getting a combination of all of our pent up emotions and distress." Paige offered as a solution to this wall they'd come to.

"Well if that were the case, it wouldn't have ended so suddenly. And Wyatt wouldn't have had to put his shield up in fear for his brother. Also, Parsel would have destroyed our house for no reason," Phoebe argued back, very determined in her quest.

"Well don't bite my head off," Paige grumbled and scribbled some more on a piece of paper.

"Have you finished that spell?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"Ye-..." Paige froze and raised an eyebrow at the rocking chair.

Phoebe and Leo looked over as well when they heard it squeak. It was rocking back and forth very slowly. The way it rocked whenever Grams's spirit was telling them it was around. It would always flip the book's pages or rock the rocking chair.

"G-Grams?" Phoebe asked, suspicious.

"No. No, say the spell," Leo waved to the two girls and watched the chair. Paige hurried and show Phoebe the spell. They read it over once and then together they spoke.

"Tired of trying, we did what we can; Show us now - the invisible man." Their voices rang out and a flash of light spread out from their bodies. It spread through the entire room and stopped at the boundaries of the attic.

An outline appeared in the chair and then was filled with a figure. He was slightly blue in tint but there was no doubt about it.

"Chris!" Phoebe jumped up and down, tearing in her joy.

"Hm?" Chris looked up from the ground he was staring, almost glaring, at. He saw all three were staring right at him. He looked around from where he was and stood up. The rocking chair instantly stopped moving.

"Oh my god! You're okay?" Paige asked, walking toward their nephew. Chris looked between them all, shocked. He looked at Leo and saw the relief in all their faces. They could really see him!

"I-I'm fine." Chris smiled and walked closer to everyone, glad to be in a room where people acknowledged him. He stepped right up to Leo with a big grin on. "Dad."

"Chris..." Leo put his hand out and so did Chris. They went to touch their hands together, grateful looks on both their faces. Chris frowned soon though as his hand sank right through Leo's.

"Not back entirely..." Chris grunted lightly as he looked at his own hand.

"Chris, I saw blood on the wall the other day. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Leo asked, looking his son over.

"Yea. It was just a cut on my shoulder. I hit the wall pretty hard when Parsel attacked me." Chris showed them the healing cut on his shoulder. It wasn't bad. In fact, by now it looked more like a scratch.

"Good. I was worried." Leo let out a breath of relief. "Piper will be happy to know you're okay too."

"Don't remind me..." Chris turned away from them all and ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to forget that hopeless sound in his mother's voice.

"We've just been really worried about you, Chris." Phoebe tried to calm Chris down. Chris nodded.

"I've been trying... Trying to tell you I was here. I mean, how do you think I felt? When I walked into the kitchen and said hi only to be ignored. Then I hear that I'm missing and possibly dead! I mean, I got so upset that I didn't even notice the pen blew up!" Chris had spun back around to look at his family.

"That was you?" Phoebe asked, surprised.

"His feelings must have messed with his powers, just like you guys," Leo explained. "Chris, maybe you can help us. Do you know what Parsel did to you? We're trying to figure out what spell he cast on you."

Chris shrugged. "I don't really know. I just know that to get rid of it he said I'd have to kill him."

"Then why haven't you? You've never had a problem killing demons before," Paige pointed out.

"My powers wont work on Parsel. I've tried and he kicked my ass. Or don't you remember?" Chris pointed to the smashed and broken dresser. "I only got out of that one by shoving him into your barrier and breaking the disillusionment charm he had on himself."

"So you weren't trying to tell us something... you just got thrown into it." Paige bit her lip, realizing she had looked too deep into the meaning of the broken desk.

"Yea. And it hurt, so I don't recommend you trying it," Chris replied, rolling his shoulder to get a crick out. Just thinking about that made his shoulder hurt, which made him remember... "Oh.. And don't fall off the Golden Gate Bridge either. It hurts like hell even if you orb out."

"Oh my god, sweetie! You fell off the bridge!?" Phoebe instantly fretted over her nephew, trying to touch his face but sinking through him.

"Yea. I was trying to talk to dad and I was attacked by a snake. I think it was Parsel's. Anyway, I slipped and fell off. I orbed back to the house in time but it still hurt like hell when I hit the ground." Chris, once again, had to get the idea out of his head because it made him ache just thinking about it.

Leo wanted to fret over Chris like a parent should but he knew he'd just go through him so instead, he clenched his fists and stared at Chris with a look his son could describe as helplessly useless and tortured over it. Chris kinda liked the look.

Suddenly, Chris turned around and looked at the door.

"What? What's wrong?" Leo asked, worried.

"N-Nothing. I thought I heard something." Chris turned back to them. The others strained their ears. They could hear it too. The creaking of stairs.

"No. I hear it too. Be careful, Chris," Phoebe nodded at him and watched the door.

"You too. I mean you're the ones who're- ah!" Chris screamed and dropped to his knees in pain.

"Chris!" Paige and Leo both yelled but were unable to help. I mean, they couldn't even see what had happened.

"P-Parsel." Chris grunted. He opened his eyes blearily and spotted a section of the desk. He flung his hand out at it and it flew across the room. It stabbed something just behind Chris. Chris let out another cry of pain as Parsel bit him harder.

When Parsel's form fizzled into view, they saw he was biting Chris on the neck. What? Was he a vampire now?!

"Get off of him!" Leo sent electricity through the air and shocked Parsel. Parsel hissed loudly as he pulled off of Chris and shrunk back to the far wall.

"Crystals!" Paige called. "Circle!" she ordered and trapped Parsel inside their crystal cage.

"Chris!" Phoebe tried to turn him over to examine him but she went through him. "Dammit!" she cried. Chris hissed and writhed in pain. Leo looked closer at his neck and worried. Parsel had poisonous fangs... Chris was already breaking out into a sweat.

"How fast is your poison?" he barked at Parsel. The snake laughed.

"It's a perfected poison, Elder. It works in one... short... hour," he cackled at the brilliance of it. He'd been going for minutes but even perfected things weren't what everyone wanted.

Leo cursed and Phoebe fretted. Leo gave Paige a look and the other girl orbed out to get Piper.

"Dad-...," Chris breathed out through his own panting. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain and all he could think was of his dad's healing hands.

"It's okay, Chris. We're with you. We're gonna save you," Leo promised. Chris nodded and panted heavily, fever rising and whole body sweating.

– – – – –


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Then why are we waiting?! If the way to get him solid again is to kill the snake, we should be killing the snake!" Piper shouted like it was obvious.

"We just thought you'd like the honor." Paige glared at Parsel and the snake just chuckled, obviously lost in his joy to have taken out a high standing, important whitelighter.

Piper glanced down at her son, barely breathing on the floor. Chris's body shook as a wave of pain shot through his body. She frowned at him and then they all began to panic. Chris's body had faded away. They could no longer see it.

"Chris?!" Piper called out, searching the area.

"It's okay, Piper. Our spell probably just wore off. Just get rid of this creep and he should be fine," Paige tried to consul Piper and herself.

Piper nodded and turned back to Parsel. She raised her hands and concentrated on all the anger she was feeling against this demon for causing her all this pain and worrying... and now for poisoning her son.

"Kill me." Parsel seemed to be daring her. He obviously didn't know Piper, because in the next second Piper was glaring at the remains of a demon she'd just blown to smithereens.

"Good thing he was in that cage or we'd have snake guts everywhere," Phoebe nodded. Then, remembering Chris, all heads shot to the spot where he'd vanished.

Slowly... Very slowly, a bright light began to shine. It encompassed all of where Chris had been and then it became pieces, little spinning lights, which gradually became one light and then vanished and left behind Chris.

"Leo." Piper didn't even have to say anything else. Leo was at Chris's side faster than Piper could mood swing. His hands began to glow and Chris opened his eyes to look at his father. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly, finding no voice to speak with.

"It's okay, Chris. You're okay," Leo assured him as his healing took effect and the wounds on Chris's neck became smaller and smaller before finally vanishing altogether.

– – – – –

"You know... Not long after he got here, I was taken to Valhalla... which, now that I think about it, was probably all Chris's fault but for different reasons than what I accused him of back then."

"He probably just didn't want you to leave," Phoebe replied. Paige sat by while Phoebe spoke.

"Yea... but at the time, I was so blinded by anger at myself and suspicion on him that I actually took him to Valhalla and attacked him. I put a sword to his throat."

"You didn't know to do any different, Leo. Stop beating yourself up. You thought you were doing the right thing at the time."

"Since when is threatening someone on your team considered 'doing the right thing?'"

Leo, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting in the livingroom, discussing things they'd done to Chris in the past. Like when Piper yelled at him to get out or whenever Leo attacked him. The girls could also remember wonderful things. Like when Chris saved Wyatt when no one else could, when he'd babysit Wyatt, when he saved them from the demon of desires, or when he'd gotten his parents back together.

They remembered Chris's suspicious behavior and his abilities. They remembered his fiancee and wondered what happened to her in the end. They remembered Chris's sadness over future events and his joy of spending time with his family - his father and all.

For every bad memory, there was at least two good memories. But most of the bad memories included Leo's anger toward Chris and times where Chris nearly died.

"Let's stop being so depressing, guys. I mean we defeated Parsel and got Chris back to normal, right?" Paige tried to comfort everyone's minds.

"But I couldn't heal the poison entirely." Leo seemed to be angry at himself for it.

"It was perfected snake poison. Demon snake poison, Leo. It's not like you killed him," Phoebe replied. She was determined to get Leo out of this little self hatred thing he was in. It was driving her powers crazy.

"I know." Leo pat his knees and stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs and see how Piper and the boys are doing."

"Okay. Remember. Chris is friend. Not food." Paige winked and Leo smiled. Score one for Paige!

Leo went upstairs the old fashioned way, with the stairs. He walked down the hallway and he could hear Piper talking and laughing with her son. With Wyatt.

"Hey. How are my boys doing?" Leo asked, scanning the room.

"Well... Wyatt would like you to heal him. He's coming down with an itty bitty cold," Piper began. She was sitting in a chair right beside Wyatt's crib, holding him lovingly.

Leo smiled and did as he was told. Piper kissed him on the cheek in thanks and then handed Wyatt to Leo.

"And Chris would like some water, cause he's parched." Piper hadn't spoken this time.

Leo looked over at the bed where Chris lay. He'd been sleeping a lot in the last day. He'd thanked Leo for healing him and then promptly passed out. Since then, he'd only been awake maybe a half hour. Leo knew there was still some poison in Chris's veins that his body was fighting off.

"Good morning," Leo greeted. He handed Wyatt back to Piper and walked over to Chris. "How are you feeling?" he kissed Chris on the forehead.

"Sluggish. Can you not do that? It's embarrassing," Chris sighed and felt his own head. Leo did too.

"You're fever's completely gone. I think you'll need to take it easy but you could probably go tell your aunts your okay once you're fully awake," Leo suggested. "But lemme go get you that water."

Leo orbed out and Chris looked over at Piper lazily.

"He's really happy you're okay, Chris. We thought we'd lost you for a week and then you nearly died of snake poisoning. You cause almost as much trouble as you stop." she laughed lightly.

"Almost?" Chris repeated, looking skeptical. Wyatt giggled a little.

"Okay. You cause MORE trouble than you're worth. You happy?" She asked, giving him a playful annoyed smiled.

"Sure. I'm happy." Chris looked up at the ceiling. "After all, I'm alive, right? I should be glad. I have a loving family. I couldn't ask for more."

Piper set Wyatt in his crib and knelt by Chris. She stroked his hair and smiled lovingly.

"You have a very loving family, Chris. We all love you to death," she whispered.

"I love you all, mom. I love you so much," Chris opened his eyes and took her hand. He managed to sit up and hug her.

When Leo came back, Chris smiled at him and stood up, just to prove he could. Leo smiled widely and hugged Chris like he was about to vanish. Chris returned the hug and then cleared his throat when his father didn't let go.

"Can I have my water now?" he asked. Leo laughed and pulled away, handing him the bottle of water.

**THE END**

* * *

Reb: So what did you think?


End file.
